Mad Max: Redemption Man
by Illicit Ivory
Summary: Set during and after MMBT telling of the impact Max has on the children and the effect helping them has on him. In Particular the strange connection he has with tribal leader Savannah Nix Chapter 3. up
1. A New Captain

Mad Max: Redemption Man

**This has been in my head every time I watch Thunderdome, it's not a romantic story per se but it's obvious in the film that Max and Savannah give something to each other. They both bring each other back from the brink, I made Savannah a little older than whatever she's supposed to be, like I said it's not essentially about love just a teensy-wincy innocent liitle bit maybe - This is more about Max and how helearns to care about life again. I have no idea of the kids' nnames so I made them up! Read enjoy, review**!

* * *

"This you knows. The years travel far and time after time I've done the But this ain't one body's Tell. It's the Tell of us all and you got to listen it and 'member. 'Cause what you hears today, you got to tell the newborn tomorrow. I's looking behind us now, into history back. I sees those of us that got the luck and started the haul for home."

It lead us here and we was heartful 'cause we seen what there once was. One look, and we knewed we'd got it straight. Those what had gone before had knowing of things beyond our reckoning. ... Even beyond our dreaming. Time counts and keeps counting. And we knows now... finding the trick of what's been and lost ain't no easy ride. But that's our track.

We got to travel it. And there ain't nobody knows where it's gonna lead. Still and all, every night we does the .so that we 'member who we was and where we came from. - But most of all we 'members the man who finded us...him that came the salvage.

Many nights Savannah Nix done the tell, other times it were told by Tyke or Den as they remembered the mad racers following them on an iron float that ran so very fast. Savannah always remembered him, him that came the salvage. Him that weren't Captain Walker but a captain none the less, for they followed him and would have gone on following him if it were not for his sacrifice.

From what she recalled from the life before the 'Poc' she was raised to be helpful to others, she regretted helping him the moment he took the fire rod and shot it at her. While boasting he had Mister Death in his pocket when it was her that fought him off! Savannah had never been hit before, screamed at to stay calm while the sky raft nosedived but she was never hit. She wasn't afraid either instead she was struck at how blue and glazed his eyes were before everything went Black. She remember not waking up in the shack but bound with rope and propped up against a beam.

"Set me loose, you mad hatter can set off someplace else you're no captain Walker and you're not wanted!" Savannah spat as she came to and spied him by the fire. Slake walked up cautiously towards her.

"You're being tricksy aren't ya? Siding with him as he Mick-takes out tales, we have a lot straight slake he don't. His world is head over foot let me loose slake" Savannah demanded as she rocked up and down.

"He's bitter and old, he talks right Savannah he knows stuff we don't, he has the knowing more than us!" Slake pointed, still quietly disappointed as were the rest of the tribe.

"He talks bull, what does he know about us? Nothing! What clout has he to say there's no tomorrow-morrow land?"

"Plenty and for good reason, Bartertown will swallow you as sure as all that nothing out there" The man grimaced

"My kids had all that hoping and dreaming about it all and here you come bold as brass and stomp it all out of them. You had no right to do that at all!" Savannah yelled, her voice echoed around the creek the kids crowded around each other for comfort.

Max faltered for a moment, he frowned somewhat regretful and looked around as the children were still hanging on to his every word, more fool them. Max walked over to the young woman and kneeled in front of her.

"..Just as well" Max answered coldly, the girl shirked away and Max went back to where he was.

Savannah fell asleep only to be woken up by footsteps; she saw legs dressed in leather and looked up to see the man sitting beside her.

"How old are you?"

"One and twenty, what's it to you?" She croaked

"How did you all get here, you and slake are the oldest? You know the Old Way?" Max said sternly, Savannah hated to remember because it was all a blur.

They set out from Perth it one of the last few airports open, a curfew was temporarily lifted and a young girl travelling with her parents along with other young infants and teens that would form her tribe. Her mother was jumped by Mister Death in the crash; her father was part of the group that went for rescue along with Captain Walker. She hadn't noticed she was crying until the man handed her a piece of cloth.

"What a crock, we were left here to rot! They coulda been lost in the nothing taken by Mister Death, or became like you. Someone who doesn't give a flying fuck what happens to us" She sniffled.

"They thought they were doing the right thing" Max said softly, a strange emotion had crept over him that he struggled to reconcile with for many years…Empathy.

"Like hell, they could have called out using the sonic, I heard a voice on it once then it faded away"

"All I'm sayin' is you're not gonna like what's out there" Max chastised as he passed her a water jug.

"Like you care, tell true Captain you'll be gone by sun-up, you're no better than the rest of them" Savannah guffawed. The sat there without another word before Max got up and went to sleep in the corner. His humanity was as dead as the world outside the strangely beautiful creek but something was stirring inside. Something deep, it almost felt like guilt then something else came and it shocked him.

Sitting up he stared at the tribal leader as she slept, slumber taking her to some rare peace of mind, she was quite beautiful despite being so emotionally distant but Max could relate to that great distance. For he had travelled it for so long without company, not enough contact with other survivors to be meaningful. He remembered those at the depot, remembered the boy but they came and went like all things. There were so many ways to die in this wasteland, Max almost found his and for a moment was relieved for his was ready to go to his lost family but that was until she came…

Max Kowalski had no faith left in humanity never mind all the rest of the trappings; trust, respect, love, they were just words long past talking. For those words were silent and dead as the cities that succumbed to destruction. He looked at the children that dotted the campsite wondering how many knew their real names, remembered their families or even what Australia once was. He lay back and looked up at the stars before he drifted off to sleep.

A rabbit woke him up talking a mile a minutes she had no idea of what her name was but in his mind christened her with the name rabbit.

"They're gone, you gotta help me, you gotta get 'em back" The girl jabbered, Max couldn't make out the rest she was panicking so much, words mashed so much so quickly that it soon became incoherent.

Max glanced down at the torn bonds of the tribal leader, he sighed heavily before stomping the ground. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him he had dishonoured himself for he denounced the debt he owed her for saving his life. Determined to right the wrong, the road warrior climbed hurriedly out of the creek and walked towards the bewildered children left behind again. Slake stood alone utterly furious, utterly helpless – there was no mistake, Savannah really was their chief. Her obsession over getting home took over everything else.

"….How long?"

"Half a night's travel maybe more" Slake said gravely as he leaned upon his fire stick, thinking over and over again.

'_It should have been me' _

The children howled out a eulogy, they knew no prayers for all that knowing was taken from them at infancy as the poccy clypse took all they had. So they howled, cried and feared the nothing more than ever.

"Stop the noise will ya stop the noise!" Max yelled, the shell of a man recalled the shred of the father that he once was.

"I need as much water as I can carry" Max demanded, Slake simply pointed and every child offered their water jugs, sixteen in all.

"We need the hunters" Said Rabbit, Tyke gallantly stepped beside Max, the one known as Baz was slightly more reluctant.

In the end they took twelve bottles of water, poor Tyke took his spear as much water as _he_ could carry. Unfortunately it compromised his speed terribly.

The group walked in silence for an hour then out of the blue Rabbit started yelling at Max, even pushing him away.

"You know something; you're not Captain Walker, you're worse! You're so ungrate bout how Savannah saved your life and cut that mop off. She didn't have to, you know? So ungrate you are!"

"Listen girlie, I know what I've done and I know what I'm doing, I'm gonna get your savannah back, we're gonna try and find an outpost and then we are really going to be thankful, alright!" Max bent down and grimaced, he really had no idea how to engage with anyone anymore.

Rabbit looked at him, still frowning, still very much suspicious.

"I think you're still ungr-" Rabbit was cut off by a wail that was carried along in the gale, they walked a while before hearing it again, Max started to run but then realized the noise was coming from behind. Sure enough there ran tyke from behind a dune dragging his spear and water and screaming from the top of his voice.

"Everyone carries their own, right?" Max ordered gruffly, he waited for tyke to race down the hill. Without a word Max picked Tyke up and hoisted him on his shoulders, the boy was awkward at first, he had nowhere to cling to. But Max gently took one hand in his and with the other held his leg. Tyke experienced the strangest déjà vu he remembered his Dad and his wooly jumpers, without anyone noticing the boy began to cry quietly.

They walked and walked their skin aglow with the bright orange of the setting sun, up in the sky Tyke spotted Sully's paper bird and it flew. Then they heard a cry and this one was for real, Max slipped the boy off his shoulders and ran blindly towards the wail. As he ran up a steep dune he could see Sully's shaven head looking down upon a human chain screaming in terror.

Max jumped as wide as he could and grabbed Sully's wrist, his heart stopped as he saw Savannah begin to slip under the sand. He struggled to gain his feet as he hauled them out from the danger but alas one was taken anyway. Savannah wailed in mourning her friend, Max beat the earth for not being there any sooner.

Baz, Tyke and Rabbit helped pull their friends towards the peak of the dune before falling down in shock; one by one they fell asleep exhausted. AS night fell Max stirred to the sound of shuffling beside him as Savannah crawled to where he lay.

"I'm not sorry for up and leavin', I'm so very sorry for Mattie though" She sobbed, Max patted her wrist to comfort her before he quickly took it back.

"I should be sorry, little rabbit over there says I was ungrate to you fighting off Mister Death for me, didn't mean it" Max whispered

"Little rabbit, oh you mean Ruthie, ah no harm does she mean" Savannah smiled

"Neither do I" Max replied matter-of-factly

"I should ruddy hope not!" Savannah smirked; a curiosity was awakening in Max, a curiosity and a will to help the children and her. He was slowly warming to her live-wired company and was beginning to like it, the shell of a man was feeling renewed for making their quest his also. He was grateful to be in the land of the living again.

It was then that Baz saw the light in the distance, excitedly he stood up and stood further up the peak, his brethren followed suit.

"Is that tomorrow-morrow land

"No, Bartertown…it's our only chance" He growled and hoped God would forgive him for bringing them to such a place.

"Hold your horses captain, you say we'll be swallowed up by that place, you said it's worse than the nothing. Why are so hot for it now?" Savannah challenged him again; she had no fear of him. She felt curious and something else, you couldn't place was it was it was just….something.

"Frying pan of fires my girl that's your choice for tonight, I know it's crazy but there are people in there that have the knowing and the doing of where you want to go….I don't" Max admitted his faults, the first time in a long time and he felt sad but not ashamed.

"But everyone here wants to see tomorrow-morrow land; we want to go home, all of us – Don't you?" Baz asked rather abruptly

Only Slake and Savannah knew where they once came from, Perth – a city once so busy and bright now stood in ruins, the tribe all had tribes of their own back then. Something called 'families'….One half would die and the other half would live. Something Savannah recalled simply as 'heads or tails' She was fourteen then. The typical raging teen with punk hair and listening to The Clash while swooning after David Soul. But time was a trickster that could not be punished, seven years after the apocalypse she had barely remembered that world, it's language and her part in it. She once was Savannah Nicole Dickenson in the wasteland she was just Savannah Nix.

The children swarmed around her like they usually did in a crisis, only this time they knew what they wanted, they wanted to follow Max.

"I don't have a home kid; I haven't for many, many years" Max lamented before getting misty-eyed, he coughed it away then led the children towards the hellhole he hoped never to return to.

Savannah stood where she was along with Ruthie, Kayla, Finn and Roxy. Little Tyke was already quite taken with the captain as a father-figure so ran up beside him. He walked further along then walked back, he had to win her over.

"Where you want to be will be a lot better trek when the man with the knowing goes with you" Max pleaded,

"You'll be leaving us after right? You better hope this guy is a mega brain box if you do" Savannah seethed out her warning, pointing her index finger in his face. Max grabbed her hands and pressed them hard in his.

"Don't be daft, we don't know that yet but he will help _us_ if we help _him_ get out of there. Trust me Savannah, we have to try" Max's voice was quiet and in that moment his façade slipped and he remembered the people person he once was: The kindness and the consideration, his duties as a cop.

Savannah was startled, the tribe had idolized Captain Walker but he was firm and panic-stricken in those first few days but it was he who had the idea of leaving without them. Max was walking every treacherous step with them and it floored her.

She nodded and the children crowded around her for a hug, she giggled at the blissful ignorance of being a child but she was glad for them to not know better yet. Max smirked and nodded in satisfaction before walking off alone, Tyke swiftly followed along with the rest of the tribe.

Once again she felt the curiosity growing in her about this stranger who chose to help, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was…_something_


	2. Railroad To Nowhere

**Okay so I got writer's block and put a the name from a famous Brando film - it happens! I'm still a long-term fan of Max. Of course his name is Rockatansky! A few more choice words again, R&R people and enjoy!

* * *

**They scaled cautiously around Bartertown's high walls until they stumbled upon a drain pipe, Max inhaled with great strain as he pushed the cover off with all the strength he had, the children all huddled around it to stop it from making any noise. Poking their heads into the pipe Baz was the first to climb in.

Get in we're right behind you" Whispered Savannah

Tar and feathers" Max blurted out, Savannah looked at him quizzically

"You what?" The tribal chief huffed as she placed her hands on her hips; Max settled his elbow against the cold dirty iron tube and looked around, pointing at the children.

"You, all of ya sticking to me like tar and feathers, superglue understand? There ain't a game of hide and seek in here, you'll know soon enough why this place is worse than the nothing." Max warned, Savannah's eyes softened with fear but only for a second.

"You reckon?" She answered rather unconvinced but the Road warrior noticed a change in her stance.

"Yeah pretty much, so get in and keep quiet" Max hadn't noticed that the boys went of their own accord leaving just Max, Savannah and Ruthie behind. Clambering in they crawled away from the setting sun and the only light they had into the dark unknown.

Savannah heard the light patter of feet up ahead and was beginning to get nervous but knew Max was behind her with Ruthie, she suddenly felt a sense of calm. Was she really beginning to trust the guy?

Wait, stick together!" Savannah warned as low as she could before hurrying after them, Max was left to pull the drain cover back on his own. He could feel the tingle of a pulled muscle, he rolled his eyes – Everything about this adventure was wrong but against his will he was beginning to feel glad about it without knowing why.

"Where are we?" Ruthie asked as she crawled in front of Max, the desert fox reluctantly turned away from the dying sunlight and followed her.

"It's Bartertown" He grumbled, literally forcing himself to venture further into the place.

"It stinks" The little rabbit spluttered.

"Baz, Tyke, Cusha will you wait up?" Savannah's voice echoed then they turned two corners before finding a blur of white in the distance.

"Head for the light" Savannah ushered her bewildered flock

"Where are the others?" Max inquired, only just realizing he had completely lost sight of Savannah and the boys.

"They've gone ahead" Ruthie replied hoarsely

"How far"

"A long way"

"Can you see them?" Max was desperate to budge in ahead of the girl but it was clear she was fine making tracks in her own good time.

"Only just" Ruthie was trying hard to convince herself that was a shadow of a person she saw and not an optical illusion and quickly shuffled towards it. After a while Max found Savannah, trying to push open a grate.

Beyond the grate lay the industrious yet filthy, stench-ridden hub of bartertown Pipes, crates and straw filled the floor and ceiling. Five dozen pigs snorted and grunted in every corner. In the middle was Little Man, the Master without the Blaster. Having brains and no brawn meant he was left without protection he was seemingly left in limbo on a tiny platform looking very lonely.

Max was relieved yet guilt-ridden over what happened to his bodyguard, heck Blaster was a boy. A young man made into a gladiator, simple and lost and unaware of the Thunderdome.

_Two men enter one man leaves_

Max remembered the doe-eyed innocence after the helmet was taken off, he realized the boy couldn't possibly understand what that law meant. Perhaps it was just as well…

"What are we doing here, what's our program?" Savannah asked rather impatiently, clawing her fingers around the grate she wrinkled her nose up at the foul smell.

"We're looking for someone" He said with conviction, he was going to right the wrong he and Aunt Entity both made. He for being too greedy and she for being too proud, she couldn't just kill him oh no. No slower death than wandering the desert!

"In here? This is jerking time" Savannah scoffed, she had a cooler head than this but then she never had anyone tell her what needed doing. Not since the poccy clypse at any rate.

"A little guy with the knowing of a lot of things, understand?" Max gritted his teeth and glowered at the young woman, she looked sheepish and maybe even a little afraid. Max hoped it was more to do with Bartertown than him.

Ruthie nodded and wrapped her arms around Savannah's, the tribal leader nodded also and sighed and she surveyed the hellhole once more.

"Well shut up!" Max seethed before guiltily looking away from her.

After a bit of snooping little Rabbit spied a strange midget dangling his short legs over the platform he was sitting on. Max already knew where he was but he kept quiet to think of a way to get him down from there.

"It's him Captain, it's the little guy" Ruthie said excitedly

"Little? He's the smallest, what the fuck Captain what use is he?" Savannah mocked

Once again Max Rockatansky was tested – should he treat her like the rest? He so badly needed an ally, to converse ideas with without fearing of bringing in panic. He frowned before fully turned his body towards hers.

"Can I rely on you; can I trust you Savannah Nix of helping me get little man and the kids out of here? Shall I treat you harshly for the brat you're being?" Max growled Ruthie looked on wide-eyed; Savannah was shocked then felt shame for she had done things her way for so long she didn't know anything else. Yet this stranger decided to help them, she was swallowed up in his gaze, Max's eyes softened but he was still frowning.

"Course you can trust me, course you can" She stammered, Ruthie saw the boys sitting in a funnel, Max pulled the grate back then started to climb towards them, the girls followed. Unfortunately their combined body weight meant an impromptu ride along was a passage for the pig's food. Down they went all eight of them: Tyke, Rabbit, Baz, Kayla, Roxy, Cusha Savannah and Max. They tossed and tumbled down the funnel before crashing down amid the pigs and the hay.

Max didn't count on the rather unpleasant surprise of blackfinger being on the other balcony – A leather-clad, deranged minion of Bartertown's mistress. Jumping down from his perch using the machinery he took a swipe at Max, he punched him then dodge him then lunged at him to get away from his charges. The Road warrior disappeared into the steam, a shadow appeared beside the feather-plumed brute armed with not a punch but a riddle.

"Hold it! Remember where you go…there you are" Spoke the man who obviously wasn't all there in the head, he had a proper name of course but in Bartertown he was simply Pig Killer. Before launching a tirade at the prisoner, Pig Killer pulled a chain that loosened a funnel for the grain; it walloped blackfinger in the face out cold.

Max and Savannah looked at each and the girl shrugged, Pig Killer giggled at the newcomers, at long last a breakout was imminent. Somehow Tyke made it to Master and was encouraging him down. Cusha was feeling particularly smug after amending his mistake by hitting Max then the one called Stomper into boiling dung. Jumping down he ran blindly with the rest of the tribe.

Max unwisely wandered towards a voice of a proud Frenchman singing away to himself blissfully aware of the intruders.

"Hi" He grinned, quite dumbstruck before running for dear life back to the barrack to get re-enforcements, Max ran after him but was too late as the guard ran out to a campfire were fifteen cronies were sitting.

"Oh for fuck's sake" He grumbled to himself before hastily retreating with the battalion right behind him. Ramming the doors shut he help savannah bolt it with the bar. A great big horn startled him and he tripped over. Savannah helped him up and took his arms towards what looked like a juggernaut truck.

"…All aboard!" Hollered Pig Killer as the children climbed into the caboose, Max hoisted Master up on the steps. Savannah and Max then helped each other into the caboose. It was only just then the group noticed the rail track.

"The truck creaked and shuddered into life, smashing through the gate and beyond Thunderdome's perimeter. The group chuckled as the fled to freedom.

Chaos reigned for hours as the oil stocks blew up around Bartertown, brawls ensued accusations flew about everywhere. Aunty Entity just sat in her chair tapping her long fingernail against the steel pole the collector was swearing blue murder over the stranger that took revenge on being left to die in the desert. She was angry but not as angry as she should have been.

"So the wanderer returned only to steal Master, smart move….to bad I have to kill him now" She growled, the eye-patched goon looked on in confusion.

"Too bad, too bad you say? We'll be lucky to get this place going again by sundown and what then? All the hustling goes, no trade no money made that's your rule" He bellowed, sweaty and nervous for he knew he screwed up.

"Yes….I….Say and you know why? He has guts and a glint in the eye that no woman, not even me should ignore. Lucky for you I didn't meet him at the end of all things – He would have been useful, very, very useful." Entity stood up, her luminous robe of metal jangled and shimmered in the dawning light.

"So, now what do we do?" The Collector sighed

"Naturally we go after the audacious ass, he took what was mine I don't like that, not decided if killing him is the best option – games are much better" She smiled

The morning was spent assessing the damage and re-capturing the pigs that had escaped the pen, blackfinger was incensed as he pulled the push cart out and used all his anger to follow his new enemy along the track.

By noon Bartertown was on the verge of being ripped in two it's mistress had to find a way of releasing the rage without it doing anymore damage to her home. The solution was simple, the game….Cat and Mouse. With her wild hair flying free in the wind she addressed her disarrayed subjects.

"Bartertown listen to me, where are you gonna run, where are you gonna hide? Listen to me Bartertown will live, find the little man bring him back to me alive, we will rebuild….for those who took him, no mercy" the echo of her cold command wafted about the fort and with it was carried by cheers. Soon a group of fifteen strong racers descended the hills towards the track.

Just before the hunt began Max and his new tribe managed to steal a few hours sleep and for the first time in many years he dreamt of what once was. He dreamt of a sunset at the beach with his wife by his side and the blonde-haired cherub that was his son. He abruptly woke up, stray tears streaming down his face. Savannah looked on.

"So you get the ghouls too? You were whimpering" Savannah whispered

"What…ghouls talk sense girl for once, please?"

"Ghouls you know? The pain of your past, I have mine, glad to see you have yours – not like the nothing out there" She replied.

"What's mine is mine, all that was, is gone, I can't bring it back now Can I?" He coughed as he avoided eye contact with the young woman.

"We all know that Captain and yet you still cry….Good, that's good it means you really are for the long haul" Savannah said softly as she pulled her knees up against her chest.

"Says who? We're on the same track but it won't be forever" Max shrugged as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Trust me it's enough…I've known bad Captain, the cowardly, the desperate…you, you're wayward but that don't make you bad" Savannah concluded with conviction in her eyes, there was that stare again. Max was beginning to remember what it was. Could it be lust, curiosity or an attraction? Or worse hope, it was a look of hope and that was more difficult to sallow even more so than love – whatever the hell that was to him now.

Savannah made a shadow of a smile at Max as Ruth, Tyke, Roxy, Baz and Cusha all slept soundly around her. Hesitating at first she crawled slowly beside Max and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm very tired so if you don't mind I'd like to feel a bit safe for a while" She mumbled, before long she drifted off. Leaving Max cringing in the sheer awkwardness of it all, his arm was locked under Savannah's; her hair was tickling his cheek. He found his conscience teasing him and he was silently swearing at himself.

_You dumb dunce, she's falling in love with you and you don't even remember how to deal with it!_

He sat there wide awake for a long while before managing to free his arm but this only made the young woman slump further against him. Closing his eyes he shook his head before slowly putting his arm around her. He had no choice but to let her lean back against him as he pulled himself against the wall. The train rattled beneath him and after a while slumber took him away but not before a question entered his head.

Could he dare himself to love again?

By the time he woke up the sun was beaming into the grimy windows, stumbling to his feet he saw the tribe were snooping about their fast-moving refuge. Some were even leaning about n the rail, Max tried to haul them back but they followed him when he scrambled to the driver.

Pig Killer was still in shock and was beginning to wonder if he was thinking too quickly on his feet when he made the breakout. He watched the rebel from the thunderdome and looked on as he as some poor luckless horse was exiled into the desert.

For some crazy reason it inspired him to accept that enough was enough, before the firestorm he was a wrangler he made the canyon just in time before the biggest gale ripped across the land. He saw the flash and heard the rumble the memory alone made his blood run cold. One by one his drove died and he found help in what he thought was a simple junkyard; the junkyard hosted a bunch of hell's angels and a woman with ripped jeans. The woman in question was Aunt Entity. Here he was six years later going nowhere pretty damn fast with a group of people he never knew before. The stranger leaned against the door and his charges swarmed from behind the funnel.

"So what's the plan?" Max shouted above the thundering of the engine, Pig Killer's shattered nerves was betrayed by a giggle,

"…Plan? Ha-ha…there ain't no plan! He yelled back before concentrating on the track ahead, nothing on the horizon, nothing but dust.

"Right regular nut job aren't ya?" Savannah quipped as took the passenger seat beside him.

"Nope just Pig Killer or Patrick Kiernan to be exact, although I prefer Trick, see I was a happy gambling man before all this….I'm glad for the company little lady" Smiled Patrick.

"Watch it Trick, you may have saved us back there but I can still take over driving" Max warned

"Yeah and I can kick my leg, force the door open and you'll fall right off. But I don't want to do that, I'm not like those thugs back in Bartertown.

"We'll see shall we?" The tribe leader said sternly, Trick looked at Max then at Savannah and stammered in embarrassment.

"You could have told us mate, she belongs with you eh?" Trick smiled apologetically at Max, it was far too late to conceal his worry for Savannah, nonetheless was still alarmed by the suggestion.

"I don't belong to anyone, what's your program?" Savannah replied indignantly, deep down though she was slightly pleased.

"Don't mean to snoop but I mean the way you handled those kids back there, they follow you without missing a beat….thought you were a family" Trick shrugged.

"Eight kids, me? Christ I'm not that old – they don't belong to me, none of them" Max said coldly, Max watched a crestfallen Savannah slump into the seat; Trick noticed the tension but said nothing.

Max was about to say something when he noticed an armada of bandits racing toward them from behind.

"Here they come…everyone in the caboose….we've got company!" He roared


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**Another year, another fanfic chapter - I mentioned romance and here it is, vague, quick but there all the same. A lot of things are left unsaid at the end, this is me filling in blanks. Enjoy**The children shuffled back into the caboose and grabbed whatever they could to arm themselves Savannah arrived just in time to see the bandits smash through the glass. Startled, she pinned the group against the wall, she could hear noises coming from above.

* * *

"Fuck it just once I want an easy day….Captain, they're on the roof!" The tribeswoman cried Baz started to poke the invaders with his spear hoping they would lose their balance. Some didn't but the others hung on and snarled at him.

Suddenly, bulging arm smash through the side window and made a grab for Master, The children squealed as the guy had enough strength to raise the poor midget in mid-air, the group frantically tried to pull him down. Max burst into the wagon and tore Master from the enemy's grasp before whacking the brutes away with a frying pan. Cusha was bemused by this strange item and was gleeful when Max offered for the boy to continue what he started, he did with much gusto. Savannah punched and slapped as many bandits as she could and watched Max fight for their freedom. Her heart leapt in her mouth as he jumped aboard then commandeered the nearest racer: Proceeding to collide with as many go-carts and jeeps as possible, she was furious when she realized Cusha had copied him and he didn't even know how to drive.

"Everyone get to the driver's car, move! You're coming with little man" The leader ordered before ushering the intellect out. She had only just noticed his strange clothes and a bag of trinkets that she couldn't remember the names of. The children bustled on top of the roof, along the door, anywhere there was room.

Poor Trick was in a panic as he felt cowardly just sitting there driving when he knew all that was moving them on was the engine, where could he steer to anyway? On hearing the manic Black finger call his name he turned just in time to see the harpoon launch through the air, punching through the door and skewering his left leg. His body's reactions confused him, Nausea came before any pain, before any sound of screaming and he felt like fainting. The children gawped in shock, Savannah searched for Max in the bustle only to find Black finger with his stupid feathered hat climbing aboard the train. Luckily for them a pole broke away and left him dangling above a ravine. The children realized they were crossing a bridge; their surroundings were still so barren and dead. It was slowly sinking in that maybe Tomorrow-morrow land didn't exist.

Black Finger wailed as he narrowly missed the old postal pillars that lined the railway, smugly he congratulated himself. But alas too soon as he heard the rusty squeaking of a saw, sure enough there was Baz cutting frantically, determined to be rid of such bad company. The villain fell down the hills unto the dead earth, never to be seen again.

Savannah was gently helping Little Man along the deck when she was confronted by a wild-looking woman, her hair billowing like sails. She looked angry and Savannah was slightly frightened, the girl jumped onto the driving car but Little Man was held back by Aunt Entity, Savannah lost her grip.

Tank, pull the pin!" The mercenary mistress yelled out, Savannah was helpless as she watched a giant of a man pull the iron lock that hooked the wagons together. The train jolted and the children and the man with all the knowing began to separate.

"It's okay, it's okay Master, we've got you, we're taking yo-" Entity was cut off by frantic hands reaching down and grabbing the midget away. He seemed relieved with the rescue, without a moment the shadow jumped from one car to the other; right next to Savannah….It was Max.

Savannah briefly hugged him from behind, Max held her gaze long enough for them both to brave the question if not the answer.

Could life begin again? Could Love?

"You lot alright?" He wheezed while facing the midget first but then looked back at Savannah again, wondering how obvious he was being.

"We are…now" Savannah nodded looking him up and down with relief and awe, this was it she thought, this is what a hero was supposed to be. She felt such gladness and joy in her heart that she quite possibly never had before.

"Gratitude forever for what you did, you could have left me – Good man you are, good, good man" Gushed Arty Timmons, once upon a time he was an accountant, then Bartertown's big joke and now he was free.

"One condition for busting you out, you teach them, they learn, they need to learn.

"Learn what, I was master but no school master" Arty croaked

Their thinking is screwy, it needs sorting will you do it?" Max said softly and he bent down.

"Children seem fine to me but if you say so, I'll teach good things" The accountant nodded

"Only what they need to reading, writing, the real history of what was understand?"

"…For the price of freedom? Is a good, fair price" He agreed and the matter was settled. Max wondered of the silence behind him, the children all looked sheepish as Max caught sight of the bloodied spear sticking out of the door. A sickly pale Trick leaned against the window, he couldn't talk.

Max grimaced then took the door, looking over at Rabbit as she sat beside the injured driver.

"Bandage it up as quick as you can, no stalling, got it?"

"Gotcha Captain" Ruthie pulled down scarves that were handed to her by the tribe; Max took some himself and looked dubiously at Trick.

"We go after 3" Max took hold of the handle and grabbed a pipe so as not to lose balance, Trick nodded in a daze

"ONE….!" Max yanked the door away along with the spear, abruptly withdrawing from the wound: Trick was incredulous, incredulous and doubled over in agony.

"What happened to two?" He squeaked like a child, Max started to bandage his leg as tight as he could. Hoping he'd live, he's might lose the leg or just die of gangrene. It was a shame, Max like him.

Savannah patted Max on the shoulder, to his horror he saw the line's end, buffered by a mound of Earth and what appeared to be a lone boy.

"Great another orphan, just what I need" Max grumbled as he lurched through the window and found the brake, the train halted with a loud grinding of wheels that vibrated the whole deck.

Young Jebediah Jackson was the son of an engineer, inventor and part-time pilot. He had been in his dad's workshop when the 'big boom' came' His mum Lorraine and his dog Kit were smashed a buried underneath a house that lay like firewood – so his Dad says, not that a father would ever tell his own son that story. No he heard that by pretending to be asleep or out of the way as his Dad robbed people blind. Never in a million years did he expect to meet their last victim in such a frenzied fashion.

He was quaking in his boots, of course he was – he saw the trains in depots, safely rusting away. He never wanted to see one thunder towards him but then he was great a bluffing….

"This is a stick-up, anybody _move _and their _dead meat…_!" He yelled, the group looked stunned, Max mused at the boy that looked like he was stuck at a safari try to hold him to ransom. Max just raised an eyebrow and heard the roar of the motorbikes far behind him, the children followed, JJ peeked at the menacing dust-cloud that was moving towards them.

"Ooh I think we're all dead meat!" He quivered and ran into the rocks, Max was even more confused there was nothing out there and nowhere to run to so where was he going? Max and Savannah ran after him, Baz helped Little Man off the train and everyone else followed on.

At the bottom of a hill they found the boy climbing into a hollowed boot of a Volkswagen Beetle.

Max was chuckling at the absurdity of ingenuity before heaving up the boot to find the lad scoot down a rope ladder into a tunnel.

"Survival…it's a barmy business! Ladies first, I'll help trick down, quick as you can, they're coming.

One by one they climbed into the labyrinth of stone and ran after the boy, J.J raced into the cove which had been his home for less than a year. It had been refuge for many and they were it's latest residents but not for long….

"Dad, Dad we're dead meat, we're dead meat!" J.J yelled darting for his rucksack he shoved all his worldly possessions and raced for the Bi-plane. His father was reading a copy of Variety magazine with an interview on Steven Spielberg and his latest film. Close Encounters of the third Kind. One of the last entertainment pieces before the world went well and truly cock-eyed! He wasn't paying attention but that was until he heard voices.

"I warned ya Dad!" J.J flew out the door and raced outside, Jed Snr shot up from the chair to be greeted by a ghost Jed was dumbstruck. Max stared rueful and wide-eyed at that man who stole his car and horse.

"You" Max pointed

Me?" Jed bleated

"This is your lucky day" Max growled

"It is?"

"You have a plane!"

"I have?" Just then another engine roared into life

"It might just save your life" Max sneered, sweat dripping from his face.

"It will?" Jed stammered

"Uh huh" Max concluded.

Discussion over with the pilot raced with his passengers and climbed into the cockpit, leaving the tribe, Trick, Savannah and Max to squeeze into to cargo hold. Throwing everything out but still the plane weighed down. Max swore to himself as he realized Cusha had just turned up complete with his war trophies, the road warrior wasn't impressed neither was the tribal chief.

Onward they went, still grounded by the load. J.J was shouting and grabbing at the stick.

"Dad, dad…You gotta do something!" Both father and son gawped and the cliff face, they had no choice but to do a U-turn back into harm's way.

"What's the problem?" Max pondered as he clambered up beside Jed,

"Not enough runway"

"You have no choice" It sounded naïve but Max still said it. Jed clenched his jaw and iterated their predicament with sharp gestures.

"Between them and us, there's not enough runway!" He growled shrinking the space between his thumb and index finger, shoving it in Max's face. The former cop coolly lifted the pilot's goggles up from his eyes. With determination in his voice and conviction in his eyes he sternly replied:

"…There will be"

Sliding off the wing of the plane, Max dashed towards Cusha's jeep, he could hear footsteps from behind. Turning around he saw Savannah, Tyke and Ruthie looking devastated, Savannah looked angry.

"I knew it, knew it all along, you're leaving, you're baling out on us" Savannah seethed.

"Come with us, we won't be trouble come with us please" Tyke said hoarsely, holding back the tears. Max finally saw why the boy became his shadow and felt guilty.

"I'm clearing the way, get back on the plane, there's not much time – Go on Tyke" Max picked the lad up and felt tiny arms lock around his neck, he hugged him back.

"You too Rabbit" Max croaked, he patted the girl on the shoulders and watched the youngest two of the tribe climb back into the plane. Trick and the others looked on, all of them were frowning.

"I hate myself now, I made them need you, shouldn't have bothered, you're worse than Captain Walker, you build hopes and daft wishes." Savannah said bitterly.

"You never needed a captain, you just needed a direction, here's me pointing, the rest is up to you" Max cooed, invading her space as he stood closer to her and held her hands.

"What if we come across more of those crazies? We won't last without you, we need you…I need you…I need you Captain" She lamented, her voice cracked and a tear fell.

Spring had come to thaw Max's frozen heart and to mend his spirit; pride was bursting up like a well inside him all for her.

"You're stronger than that Savannah, you saved my life in more ways than one…You're their Captain, nobody else not me, not Walker…You, somewhere inside I think you always knew you were" Max smiled, his eyes soft his heart was full at long last. He stroked her cropped hair and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not a Captain, I was a sergeant Max Rockatansky is my name, you are something special, you all are. Never forget that"

"I think I love you Max, I don't want to say goodbye" She sobbed, he rubbed the tears away with his thumb. Hesitantly he pressed his lips upon hers, Savannah was stunned for she could barely remember a kiss but she held to it and kissed him back. In that kiss she felt a homecoming that no bricks, mortar, or any fabled land could equal.

"No you don't…But thanks for saying it" He grinned and kissed her again, gently taking her in his arms. Savannah never wanted to stay in one place so much in her life

"Hate to break it up but they are up our arses now so get a move on!" Jed Snr bellowed Max ushered Savannah unto the plane, without a word he shook Trick's hand and ran to the jeep.

He stared longingly at his new family that fate would take away from him.

"I'll find you, I promise, light a beacon for me, light one for all of us!" Max shouted

"I will, I swear it!" Savannah cried back, tears flowing freely now, Ruthie hugged her as Max sped ahead of them.

So Max escorted his tribe for the last time, pushing the accelerator down he fixed a plank of wood and jammed it between the seat and the pedal. The bandits yelled manically at neither of them flinched, Max jumped clear as the jeep smashed into two trucks, three bikers and a racer. It broke the barrier and left a gap wide enough for the bi-plane to take off.

The road warrior was in pain but raised his head just in time to see it fly off in the distance, along with the thieving scavenger, the tribe and the woman whom maybe in another life he could have loved so very much.

"Goodbye sweetheart, good luck" He sighed, Max Rockatansky felt human again after so long in feeling like a shell, a ghost. He felt good, he fought for a future generation and he fought well. He remembered how to care for others again, redeemed himself when he thought he never would and he felt good.

So good in fact that it didn't unnerve him when the rifles pointed at his direction and the bandits started to plead Aunt Entity for vengeance.

She stood up from her grand racer of a steel-plated seat and a turbine exhaust, swaggering over to him lost in indecision.

Max smirked at her, she knew then she had to let him go but she didn't feel sore about it at all.

"You're a mercenary in all but heart buster, but then I suppose it left with them. You found the better bargain and you went for it"

Indeed there was no denying she was attracted to this marvelous scoundrel that just needed nudging into her way of thinking….Another time perhaps.

"Well, well, well, ain't we a pair? Raggedy man" Conceding defeat the mistress of Bartertown cackled manically, the turbine roared into life.

"…Goodbye Soldier"

And so Max was left alone amid the burning carnage, after salvaging a dirt bike he looked once more to the direction of the plane long gone and frowned. Then rode on alone again hoping one day he would find Savvanah and maybe even stay with her, the daydreaming was a little late. They knew each other three days; she couldn't have loved him so readily. Yet he still wondered…and perhaps even hoped that maybe she really did. Racing along what he would come to know as Fury Road he wondered if he could start loving her back.

The group all were silent, death swarmed around them as they flew across Sydney, nothing like the 'pics'. No river of light, no skylight, no smiling faces, everything was gone: Ripped, smashed, deserted, mangled and twisted by the nuclear blast. They felt cheated but they weren't angry.

Jed landed on a pier and the tribe disembarked, each child giving them hollow thanks. Savannah kissed the pilot's cheek but said nothing as the view of Sydney Harbour broke her heart.

Leaning against the twisting balcony Savannah started to cry, For Max, for Slake and the others left behind, for the life that went before gone for good. The tribe looked on and anxiously talked amongst themselves: it was left to Trick to offer comfort and for them to start anew.

"It's all trashed, it's ALL GONE!" She sobbed

"…This is better than being out there, whatever you think now. I should imagine Max warned you but he still led you out of whatever you were, this is what you wanted." Trick said softly

"I don't know what I want anymore!" Savannah mumbled, Trick kneeled beside her and thought for the first time how pretty she was.

"I tell you want you _need_ to do, you _need_ to find shelter for yourself and those kids. We need to find rations. Then we'll find oil and matches and cloth and light the fires on the rooftops.

"…For Max?" Savannah sniffled

"For everyone, just hope the locals are friendly" Trick mused as he hauled the girl to her feet. Later that night they found some kettle drums and for the first time in years Savannah prayed before she torched them. She prayed for the man who finded her and her tribe, him who came the salvage. One night he'll see that distant light and he'll be coming home…to her

* * *

**Up next my version of Fury Road that should have happened on a cinema reel twenty years ago!**


End file.
